Friends?
by Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Ilia finds Blake on one of the rooftops after all the craziness that filled their lives for the past few days.


**Author's note:**

 **This story might be a bit spoilery over episode 10 of volume 5. If you haven't yet watched it, and you'd get mangry at someone for spoiling it? Don't read it! Go watch the episode and then come back to read the story. You have been warned.**

 **Also let it be known, I hate coming up with summaries and titles.**

Ilia crouched on one of the rooftops, observing the one girl that turned her entire world upside down... Twice. She wasn't sure why Blake was just sitting there, watching the night sky reflect itself on the surface of the ocean. Was she sad? Or was she happy? Did she finally find peace, or is she simply thinking through her next steps. The chameleon girl couldn't help but wonder what's inside the cat faunus girl's head.

"You can come over and sit with me, I won't bite." As if in response to her own thoughts, came the soft voice of Blake's. Ilia gritted her teeth, was she losing her edge over her ability to sneak? Should she run away and pretend she never was here?

She opted for the second option, as her skin went back to normal and she jumped across one gap between the roofs to join Blake. "Was I that easy to spot?" The smaller girl asked as she looked to the side, ashamed of her inability to hide. How useless it is to be a chameleon if you can't even properly hide.

"Have you ever seen me do this, since I came back?" Blake's response made little sense to Ilia, as she tilted her head curiously, her inner doubts vanishing as she approached her... Friend? Were they still friends? The chameleon girl gulped at that thought. She wanted to think that Blake was still her friend.

"I... I don't think I did, no." Ilia wasn't sure if it was wise to admit to that, since it had a hint of her watching Blake closely. Something she wasn't sure the cat faunus would appreciate. Or was she aware all this time. She must have been. This moral and emotional hangover will kill her one day.

"So why do you think I came here all of a sudden?" The smaller girl couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine. Blake hasn't even looked at her through this entire interaction, and her cryptic... Questions and responses made it that much more unsettling.

"That's something I asked myself since I spotted you." Ilia sighed. She hated this kind of games, but she knew she was in no place to get annoyed or angry. She deserved whatever Blake thought was a fitting punishment. Even if she forgave her.

"I did something unusual, and I made you spot me without an issue, isn't that enough of a clue?" The chameleon girl blinked as Blake's final tip made it clear for the smaller girl.

"You were... waiting for me?" Ilia wasn't sure why she was dumbfound at such revelation. Was she expecting Blake to hate her? To just accept her and the help she offered. Did she deep down expect for the cat faunus to not want to talk to her unless necessary.

"And that also answers your earlier question. I didn't notice you, but I expected you to be out there, watching me. You can sit with me." The smaller girl wasn't sure at first, but with one deep breath she finally forced her legs to close the distance between herself and the catgirl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you." Ilia lowered her gaze as she took a spot next to Blake. So she wasn't a lousy sneak, she was just predictable overall. The chameleon girl wasn't sure if it was better or worse this way.

"Don't be, old habits die hard." The catgirl finally looked at the smaller girl, smiling as she chuckled. "I required a help of a few friends and a metaphorical bonk on the head before I understood that my own were faulty."

Ilia focused her gaze at the ocean. She always thought about people claiming that it had a calming effect on them. But on the chameleon girl? It never had that effect. Whenever she had a moment to let her thoughts spin freely, it almost always ended up with some painful memory being repeated on a loop till she grew mentally exhausted by having to endure it.

"Wish I had someone to bonk me." The smaller girl tried to smile, mostly at the silly word. But her lips just couldn't cooperate. Not with something like smile. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the top of her head being hit.

Ilia covered the assaulted place with both hands, a hurtful grimace appearing on her face as she looked surprised at Blake. It wasn't a strong hit, it was more the fact she didn't expect anything like that.

"There, consider yourself bonked." Blake grinned, and suddenly hid her face in her own hands as she groaned at a sudden realization. "I spend too much time with Sun."

For whatever reason that bursted the morose bubble that wrapped itself around Ilia's mind. She smiled at first at the silly showcase of Blake's sudden mood shift. That smile then made her giggle, which then grew to a full out laugh.

It felt so good to just laugh. Ilia almost forgot how it was to just do that, without it being caused by anyones pain or misery. How a genuine smile could make her feel good. How pleasant it was to just do that.

Her laugh slowly died, as she sighed, reaching up to wipe a tear off the corner of her eye. Once more her eyes focused on Blake and she noticed the catgirl smiling at her, something she couldn't help but to do back at the black haired girl.

"That wasn't a metaphorical bonk." Ilia said as she looked back at the ocean.

"No, but I think for all that happened? You deserved a literal bonk." Blake nodded and her gaze traveled to the big puddle of water in front of them.

"Speaking of him, where is that Sun guy? I thought he'd sit with you, or at least watch you from somewhere like I did. Or are my eyes and ears failing me just as my ability to hide my intent?" The chameleon girl tilted her head as she glanced over at the catgirl.

"I might have tricked him to try and bond with my father after this whole mess." Blake admitted as she rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Is... Is your father aware of that?" Ilia winced slightly at the thought. Ghira was an imposing man, and he wasn't exactly easy to deal with, that much she knew. And this Sun guy seemed like something that Blake's father wouldn't accept easily. A loudmouth and a showoff.

"I don't think he is." Blake answered with a straight face.

"Oh my..." The chameleon girl's response lingered for a moment, before both girl's shared a giggle.

But that happiness didn't last long inside Ilia's head. Once the sound of their laughter died, the same dark thoughts started to gather. "Blake? Am... Am I your friend?" The chameleon girl wanted to laugh at how weak and pathetic her voice sounded at the moment. But perhaps it's what she was. Weak and pathetic.

"I don't know." Came the catgirls straight answer. And while Ilia expected such response, hearing it directly from Blake made a thorn go through her heart. Spots on her skin turning deep blue to reflect her emotions.

"You made a lot of bad decisions, but... But so did I. Yet you went through with it. You allowed for hate to control your life." Blake sighed softly. "I think I allowed for fear to control my life. Yet I had friends who helped me, who forced me to look at my own mistakes." At that the catgirl looked at the smaller girl.

"Did I force you to look at your own mistakes, Ilia?" That sudden question made the chameleon girl take a deep breath. She closed her eyes and released all the air that she previously gathered inside her lungs.

"You did." Came her simple answer. She didn't have anything else to add, really. Blake came and indeed she proved her point, made her see the mistakes she made. In retrospect, how simple that sounded.

"That could mean I'm still your friend then. Since you need friends to make you realize how stupid you can be when you let emotions control your every action." The catgirl nodded with a smile.

But that didn't really put a smile on Ilia's lips. It made her doubt this entire thing even more. "Would you do it still if I wasn't trying to bring harm to your parents?" There was a moment of silence after the chameleon girl asked her question.

Said silence was dispelled with Blake's sigh. "You almost helped them kill my parents. Almost. You could have easily done it after I got knocked away. But you didn't. And going by your own logic, not doing something, is as good as siding with the other side, no?" Small smile lingered on Blake's lips as she peered at the chameleon girl.

"You did a lot of bad things, Ilia. But in the end? You didn't have friends that could help understand what you were doing. And you decided to see through your own mistakes. I said it once, and I'll repeat it. I forgive you, Illia. While I can't promise you I'll do it again in case you do another mistake of this caliber, till then, which hopefully will never happen, I consider you my friend." Blake offered a warm smile.

Ilia's spots turned red as tears blurred her vision. Her first instinct was to pounce Blake into a hug, but she stopped herself mid motion. Something that Blake had to notice, as she simply nodded, her smile never disappearing off her lips.

That was the last thing that held the chameleon girl, as she did just as she originally wanted to. Her arms wrapped around the taller girl and she pushed her face into Blake's chest. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't stop her sobs. But for once in a very long time, her tears weren't because of some past memories. They weren't because of how pointless her life seemed. Finally, they weren't because of how lost and powerless she felt.

Those were tears of happiness. Ilia was relieved that Blake forgave her, that was out of question. But while it made her feel content, it didn't bring her happiness. It merely meant she wasn't her enemy. It's the idea that she still belonged somewhere in Blake's heart, even if just as a friend, that made her truly happy.

That last thought made her red spots turn into a more pinkish hue. Ilia wasn't sure if Blake learned how to read minds, or if she simply noticed the change of the glow. "Were you lying? Last night."

The chameleon girl wasn't sure how to answer that. It was all so complicated. And in the end, did it really matter? But perhaps she was deceitful enough towards Blake already. Perhaps she deserved to know truth, however useless it might be for both of them.

"I... I did and I didn't." Came Ilia's honest reply.

"Mmm..." Blake hummed softly, letting the smaller girl continue and unravel her mysterious answer.

"I... I didn't lie when I said I loved you, Blake." It felt so weird to say that out loud, especially while being so close to the girl, while having her own arms wrapped around the catgirl's torso.

"When did you lie?" The cat faunus asked, as she looked down at the other girl.

"I... I don't know." Ilia's answer made the taller girl tilt her head in confusion.

The silence lingered between the two, as the chameleon girl collected her thoughts. She knew that she had to answer her and explain what she meant. But was she really ready for that. Or perhaps did Blake already knew, and was just allowing her to admit to it.

"When you came back, I felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water on my head. I wasn't sure what to think, how to feel." Ilia closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose to catch Blake's scent. "I'm still not sure." She finished her previous thought.

And then there was silence. Ilia wasn't sure how to feel about it. She still felt Blake's body heat protecting her from the night chill. While it wasn't so awful around these parts and the chameleon girl got used to it, only once she felt Blake's warmth, did she understand how awful that cold air could truly be.

Blake once more broke the silence. "Do you want me to help you with that?" The smaller girl blinked at her question. All these conflicting thoughts started appearing in her brain, each trying to decipher what she meant. In the end all she could do was to look up at the catgirl.

She saw Blake's soft smile, and those beautiful amber eyes. Back before that dreadful night she told herself that if she was to die, it would be the perfect way to do so. While staring into those orbs. "W-What... What do you mean?"

Blake sighed as she broke the eye contact for a moment, her head moving up to peer at the ocean. "I'm not sure if I should, and if it's not me leading you on or giving you false hope. But I might help you out with figuring it out if you... If you still love me." At that the catgirl looked back at the other girl. Ilia wasn't sure if it was her own eyes and imagination, or was the cat faunus blushing softly.

"What about Sun?" Ilia wasn't even sure when that question left her mouth, but after a moment of consideration, it was a proper question to ask. It tore her heart to think about it, but she saw the two interact. Once more her potential happiness being stolen by another man.

Blake simply shrugged. "I don't know. And if he asked me about you in a similar situation, I'd say the same. I don't know." The catgirl let out a tired sigh. "All of this was exhausting and didn't really let me focus on my own thoughts, my own heart." Then once more a smile spread across her lips. "But I offer you tonight. With a warning that I'm not sure what tomorrow might bring. I might reject you, I might choose someone else, or I might focus on the goal at hand. But if you wish to take the gamble? My offer stands."

Ilia felt her brain just freeze. Or was it the time itself that froze at that moment. Her first thought was of course to deny such offer. What's the point if she might never feel it again. But at the same time? Why not be happy for one night, even if it might never come back. Would it make any difference.

"A-Alright." Ilia felt her cheeks heat up, she knew her spots were bright pink at the moment, but she didn't care. She might have just signed a contract with the devil. And while selling her soul, she decided to focus on her prize and nothing else.

Blake nodded, as her hands rested on the other girl's shoulders. She gently pried herself free of her arms, and laid her down on the straw rooftop. The chameleon girl felt powerless to stop the catgirl from doing as she wished, whatever she planned, the smaller girl would accept it.

The cat faunus smiled at the other girl, as she laid down on top of her. Blake's hands moved away from her shoulder and towards Ilia's face to brush her fingers against the smaller girl's cheeks. The chameleon girl's blush growing even more apparent. She felt as if her entire body was set ablaze.

Blake started to slowly lean down. If anyone asked Ilia, she'd say it felt like eternity. The image of the catgirl's face approaching was too much, and the chameleon girl closed her eyes, waiting for what was about to happen.

And then it did. Their lips connected, she felt the soft touch of Blake's lips against her own. She expected... She expected a lot of things. A lightning striking through her entire body, fluttering feeling inside her stomach or anything she read through the few romance books and stories. But none of that came. Instead she felt as if an anvil was lifted off her heart.

That feeling alone forced her arms to wrap themselves around the catgirl, as her hands moved to the back of Blake's head and pressured her more into the kiss. Something that the cat faunus was eager to comply to.

Lightning and shock, a lot of sources she read described the feeling of love and kissing and all the intimate stuff as that. Ilia had a different opinion. It didn't feel like like jolts of electricity, no. It felt as if her entire body was set on fire, the kiss was the spark that ignited all the passion that she kept deep inside her cold heart. Heart that now drummed against her chest. Heart that no longer felt the stingy, cold feeling of loneliness. Heart that finally felt warmth after such a long time.

Only if for tonight.

Soon Blake's tongue brushed against the chameleon girl's lips, just that felt like she was about to melt. Her brain, dumbfound by the overwhelming feeling warned her that this just might be the case. Yet if this was how she was to go, in a blaze while kissing Blake? She wouldn't have it any other way.

Ilia's lips parted, and she could feel the catgirl's tongue move deeper inside her own mouth. She could taste the other girl's saliva as she felt her tongue brush against her own. Motion she soon copied, as they shared the intimate dance between their mouths.

She wasn't sure how much time have passed. A minute? Five? Fifteen? An hour or a day. Perhaps an eternity. However long passed, it wasn't enough, as soon Blake parted from the kiss. Ilia opened her eyes only to meet the amber eyes of the catgirl staring deeply into her own.

The cat faunus didn't move her face too far, just enough so she could speak. The smaller girl could still feel the tickling sensation of Blake's nose against her own. "Did it help?" Blake whispered her question.

That made Ilia frown, as she wasn't sure what the other girl meant. Did the kiss help? And what would it help with?

"Your doubts, about how you feel about me. Do you still love me?" The cat faunus had to decide she tormented her enough with word games and cryptic questions, as she simply explained what she meant.

That made Ilia clench her jaw. She slowly took a deep breath, as the answer was clear to her mind and her heart. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, gathering all the courage she had, and as she did so, her eyes once more peered into the amber orbs of the other girl.

"It did, I love you, Blake."

 **Author's note 2:**

 **Once more my plans to write christmas fics are disturbed by... other stuff. But after watching last episode I decided I had to write a Blake/Ilia fic. Why? Well, mostly because episode 10 of volume 5 was mostly about Blake's side of the story. And in celebration for it not sucking. Seriously, most of volume 5 blows. So whenever I see something that still makes me have hopes for the show, is worthy of a fic.**

 **Another thing that Volume 5 made me consider, is that I really like volume 5+ Freezerburn, and I don't mind Blake/Ilia ship. So unless volume 5 ends in some weird way, and/or Ilia dies, I might write a few more stories consisting of either Blake/Ilia or (less important info under such story) Weiss/Yang.**

 **Last thing is that, Ilia was difficult to write. Mostly because I wasn't sure if people would agree with me on how I wrote her. While this thing isn't a long fic, Ilia isn't a character that lingered in the show for too long. We have some general ideas about her, but because of that, each of us can interpret that in their own way. And I did so in this story. With the main 4 it's easier, because there are more iron rules we need to follow, unless we want to make them seem too OOC. With Ilia? A lot of things are up to the fanfic writer. So I'm open to discuss if I did a good or bad job in writing her.**

 **If you enjoyed the story, or had some complaints about it, I encourage you to leave a review/comment. I enjoy reading them, and learning about my own mistakes or things I'm actually good at (Yeah, as if). I also like to interact with people and discuss stuff. So if you have any criticism, opinions, thoughts or ideas, feel free to post them!**


End file.
